Love In Darkness
by Amna Umen
Summary: LuluXAuron fic, basicly follows the storyline of FFX. CHAPTER 1 IS UP!. Rated T for mild language, and booze references, and questionable situations rating will change Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Final Fantasy X nor the characters that are in it, they are owned by Square-Enix and are the creation of Testuya Nomura and Yoshitaka Amano. So please dont sue

**Writers Notes** - This is my first published fan fiction and has been my dream to write for a year and a half. I apologize for some of the ways the characters may act, and I changed a few things in the storyline of FFX, so please don't kill me, im trying to stay as close to the original storyline as possible. Now sit back, relax and enjoy "Love in Darkness"

* * *

Love in Darkness

* * *

Chappu tapped Lulu on her shoulder, shaking her out of her trance.

"Hey…you still with me Lulu?" Chappu's voice broke the silence that Lulu had created in her dream world. Slowly she looked away from the man in the red clothes and back to the face of her Chappu.

"I…I'm here Chappu. Sorry I dazed out for a minute." She shook her head purposely letting one of her braids lightly hit Chappu on the cheek. Laughing he hugged her tightly and leaned his weight upon her. She let herself fall onto her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him softly. But her eyes once again strayed to the man in red. Her thoughts were mostly of curiosity but something else was there…but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She laid there on her bed for a few more seconds before realizing that Chappu was looking into her eyes. His light brown eyes making her forget about the man in red, all that mattered was that she was with her Chappu and that's it. Time seemed to pass them by as they laid there on her bed playing their innocent game of teenage love.

Before they knew it though, they were disturbed by the sound of rustling outside Lulu's hut. Getting up to see what was going on they heard a slightly slurred deep voice and an obviously angry voice.

Upon walking out of her tent, Lulu realized that one of the men was the man in the red coat. He shouted at a tan topless man "You lousy drunk! That was one of my family's bottles of Nog!"

"Well now it's in me, and it couldn't be happier."

"You'll never make it to Sin if you don't give up your damn drinking"

"I'm stronger than you'll ever be so just stop trying to bring me do-"the sentence went unfinished because of the sound of the tan man vomiting. Various people voiced their displeasure, and the man in red started to drag the topless man away. As the man in the red coat drug the tan man away he noticed Lulu's eyes on him and nodded to her and gave a slight smile.

It was at that time that Lulu was able to get her first glimpse of the man in reds face. He had a young looking face for a man of his nature. His spiked hair was black with a few unsightly strands of grey. Lulu wasn't able to make out the color of his eyes, it might have been the distance but to Lulu it seemed like his eyes had nothing but black filling the place where a normal man would have color.

Feeling her heart give a small flutter she looked away and turned back to look at Chappu who was holding a doll that she had just finished sewing.

"What is this?"

"It's a little knight I made. I think I'm going to call him 'Onion Knight."

"He's cute, just like you Lulu."

Lulu blushed and walked over to her Chappu and kissed him softly. She tried to push the man in red out of her mind but his dark eyes would not leave her memory, not for years to come. Not even on the day that she bade farewell to Chappu as he went off to join the crusaders.

"I'll miss you Lulu." He called from the window of the airship "I'll write…I promise."

"I'll be waiting for your first letter." Lulu smiled and threw him a package. "It's for you, you were my first love so you should have my first doll."

Chappu blushed lightly and waved as the engines roared. Words could no longer be heard over the engine so Lulu made a heart with her hands and pointed to Chappu who blew a kiss to her. Slowly the airship disappeared over the horizon and Lulu knew he was gone. She turned to head back to the village of Besaid. When she reached the village a ronso was talking to the priest of Besiad's temple.

"Summoner Braska defeat Sin, but Sin come back."

"Then he did not defeat him. What of his guardians? Sir Auron and Sir Jecht.?"

"Sir Jecht not live through final battle. Sir Auron die from wounds obtained during final battle." The ronso reached into his pack and produced a sphere. "For Summoner Braska's daughter. Kimahri watch over her, on promise to Sir Auron."

Lulu quickly hid behind Braska's old tent, where his daughter was living.

The priest led the ronso named Kimahri to Braska's tent. A few minutes of explanations led to the familiar sound of Braska's voice.

"_This is for my daughter Yuna in case my guardians are not able to relay these messages for me. First of all, if I fail in my quest to rid Spira of Sin, do not let that discourage you from completing a pilgrimage yourself. You have a very special gift, ue it for the good of other people."_

Lord Braska spoke for what seemed what forever about how Yuna should help Spira and never give up. Then Lulu heard what seemed like two men she heard fighting before.

"_You drunk! Do you know what you did yesterday in your stupor?"_

The voice instantly brought back images of the man in red to Lulu's mind.

"_Had more fun than you Mr. Tightass."_

"_Lord Braska must we keep this pathetic exscuse for a guardian alive? Sin will be able to tell we are coming just by his stench." _The man in red said, obviously angry.

Lord Braska's voice cut through the anger _"Please Sir Auron, calm down. What Sir Jecht lacks in…" _Struggling for words, Auron finished his thought for him.

"_Civility? Dignity?"_

"_I was thinking more along the lines of self-control. But what Sir Jecht lacks in self-control he makes up for with his skill with a sword."_

"_Hmph, he's no good to us passed out, like he is now."_

Lord Braska's sigh could be heard before he made his final remarks. _"Yuna, I love you, and no matter what you do, I will be proud to know you are my daughter."_

The sphere stopped playing and Yuna could be heard silently crying.

"It is a shame that all three men fell to Sin, such strong souls." The priest said to Kimahri. "So your saying Sir Auron left Yuna in your care?"

"Yes, Kimahri raise Yuna. Kimahri protect her."

Lulu sunk down to the ground now realizing that the man in red was no longer a part of this world. The one known as Auron who pierced Lulu's heart was now dead. But now she knew that fate wanted her and Chappu to be together, which made his leave for the military even harder.

Picking herself up she walked to her tent and anxiously awaited Chappu's first letter.


	2. Chapter 1

Love in Darkness

"To Whom It May Concern, we regret to inform you that Chappu of Besaid has been…has been killed in battle. The cause of death was an attack on his platoon by Sin. Please know that his death will not be in vain, this attack has only made our troops more encouraged to destroy Sin. A day after his death, a summoner sent Chappu to rest; you may visit his spirit at anytime by utilizing the farplane portal at Guadosalam." Wakka closed the letter and looked to Lulu who was trying to hold back her tears. "Lulu, I'm so sorry." He gently hugged her and she immediately threw her head into his chest, unable to hold back her tears any longer. "He is in a better place now ya?"

"But he's not here!" she sobbed into his chest. "I'm alone now. No one is left for me."

"Aww Lulu, don't say that. I'm here for you."

"That's very nice of you Wakka, but you're just a friend. I need to feel love, like I felt with Chappu." Soon Lulu's tears dried and her crying quieted. "Thank you Wakka…for helping me feel better."

"Hey that's what friends are for, ya?"

Lulu smiled up at him, causing his cheeks to flush red before he smiled back at her.

"If you ever need anything just come over to my tent, no matter what time it is."

"Thank you Wakka, but I'll be fine. Thank you again for being there for me." Lulu said as she stood up and fixed her dress.

"No problem, see you later ya?"

"Goodbye Wakka." Lulu said as he walked out of her tent and towards his own. He only hoped that Lulu's sadness would someday be broken by his love for her.

But as the months went on Lulu's hope for finding love diminished to almost near nothing, the only two men she had loved were now resting on the farplane. Since her love life was now gone to the heavens, she took up the art of black magic and excelled at is almost too much. Before long she was casting high level spells and was asked to come on a pilgrimage with Lady Ginniem. But after Lady Ginniem's death, Lulu questioned ever becoming a guardian again. Losing hope in her skill as a black mage she turned to protecting and raising Yuna instead. They quickly became like sisters so it was no surprise that Lulu was distraught when Yuna decided to become a summoner, and have Lulu be one of her guardians.

"Please Yuna, I wish you would reconsider your choice."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have been given the gift of summoning, and I must use it for the good of Spira."

"But Yuna you are like my sister! I can't lose you like I lost everyone else."

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Lulu too embarrassed to speak, and Yuna unable to find the words to comfort Lulu.

"Yuna…can you keep a secret."

"Of course I can Lulu, what's on your mind."

"Well, lately I've been dealing with the losses of Auron and Chappu in a not so good way, but it's the only way I can get my mind off of them." Lulu raised her left sleeve to reveal multiple burn scars on her arm.

"Lulu…did you do this to yourself?"

A silent nod of the head was the only response Yuna got before Lulu said "I have been casting a low level form of fire on myself for the past few weeks, the pain it produces helps me forget about Chappu, Auron, and even Lady Ginniem."

"But Lulu this is nonsense, nobody should bring pain unto themselves. Here let me heal them for you." Lulu looked away as the young summoner used her skill in white magic to cure her burns. When she looked back her skin was completely burn free.

"Feel any better?"

"Yes, but there is still some pain, I guess I can live with that."

Yuna looked at her, obviously concerned. "Ok, but if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me. Seeing you sad makes me sad."

"Thank you for your offer but unless you can bring back Auron or Chappu, there's nothing you can do."

Unable to think of anything to say Yuna bowed and said her goodbyes to Lulu. That night Lulu lay awake in her bed, her scars still burning, a constant reminder of her long lost loves.

In the coming days though she overcame her sorrow, and even let herself slip a smile to Yuna and even Wakka. Her new outlook on life lasted until the day that Yuna entered the Besaid Cloister of Trials, when Wakka found a stranger washed up on the beach.

"He says his name is Tidus." Wakka said as he motioned to a medium sized young man with spiky blonde hair. He thinks he is from Zanarkand. I think he got a little too close to Sin, everyone knows that Zanarkand is…"

"Wakka! Enough, we don't want to overload the poor boy." Lulu said quickly.

"Right." Wakka said as he turned to the new boy. "So what did you say your last memory was of this Zanarkand?"

"Well I was playing in my blitzball game and suddenly Sin attacked Zanarkand before I know it, Auron and I are…"

Lulu cut him off abruptly "What name did you just say!"

"Uh…Auron? You know big guy, wears red, has glasses, always carries a bottle of alcohol but never drinks it, wields a katana." Tidus said slowly backing away from Lulu.

"Don't ever joke around about the dead like that ever again!" Lulu said scowling at Tidus.

"Look lady, maybe you got too close to Sin, because Auron isn't dead. He saved me from falling off of a ledge." Tidus snapped back.

For a moment the two stared at each other before Lulu looked away trying to hide her silent tears. Wakka stepped in between the two and placed his hand on Lulu's shoulder. "Hey…you ok Lulu?"

"Leave me alone Wakka!" She said trying to choke back the desire to cry.

Tidus started to walk away as he murmured "All I said was Auron's name."

Unable to hold it back any longer Lulu broke down in tears. She ran away as fast as she could towards the beach, unaware that Wakka was close behind her. She treaded through the beach sand towards the dock but lost her footing on the slippery wood, making her fall to her knees.

When Wakka reached her, she was no longer trying to hold back her tears, instead she just sat there on the dock letting all her tears come out. But upon seeing Wakka she quickly tried to hide her tears. Easily Wakka helped her up to her feet and began to brush the sand off her skirt.

"It's ok Wakka, I can do it." She looked down trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Wakka softly raised her face up to look at his and asked "Why do you get so upset when people mention Sir Auron's name?"

"You wouldn't understand." Lulu said turning her head to look at the ocean beside them.

"Try me, I've seen all the ways people mourn friends that have died."

"I didn't consider him as a friend Wakka. I loved him, but was never able to tell him that. Don't get me wrong, I loved Chappu also, but Auron was just everything I have ever wanted in a man. He was tall strong in both muscle and mind, and he was not one to be crossed. So I know he would protect the one he loved. From the moment I saw him I wanted to feel safe with his arms around me." She looked back at him then it hit her that she just told Wakka everything that she had hid for the past ten years. "Wakka…I'm sorry for throwing this all on you."

"What are you apologizing for? I have been telling you for years that you can talk to me bout anything."

"I was afraid you would think I was crazy or weak."

"Your neither, your just a normal person, everyone feels grief and love, so why hide it?"

Lulu moved to hug Wakka and said softly "Thank you."

"It's no problem ya? Now let's head back, tomorrow we head out for Zanarkand."

"You think I forgot about that? I knit a new doll for battle. But they all seem to be getting weaker."

"Maybe the dolls power is determined by your feelings at the time it was created."

Lulu looked at Wakka with a confused look.

"Maybe…maybe not ya? Now let's get you home." Wakka said as he picked her up in his arms laughing. "Hey Lu…did you lose weight? You're so easy to pick up."

Lulu blushed and held onto Wakka as he walked her back into the village. They embraced once more before heading to their own tents.

That night before falling asleep Lulu wrote on a piece of paper.

"To: Auron  
I love you and I am looking forward to seeing you on the farplane someday."

She threw the note into her fire with the hopes that the ashes would reach the heavens where Auron rested eternally in peace.


End file.
